The present application is directed to radiological markers for identifying the position of an implant and, more particularly, to radiological markers on acetabular components of a hip replacement implant.
In existing hip replacement surgical procedures, the surgeon is often provided with a single X-ray view of the one or more acetabular components that have been implanted into a patient. In most instances, this X-ray is an anterior-posterior (AP) view of the pelvis. It is often difficult to determine the three dimensional placement of the one or more components in just two planes that are visible with this view. It is particularly difficult for the surgeon to determine if they are looking at a mirror image or a correct image. Additionally, obtaining an additional view of the acetabular component during a surgical procedure is difficult or impossible. The additional view requires specific positioning of the patient. This positioning may be difficult or not possible with the available equipment in the operating room during the surgical procedure.